


Not What Was Agreed To

by dragonryder94



Series: The Milkovich-Gallagher Family Files [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Animals, Daddy Mickey, Domestic, Kitten, M/M, daddy ian, ian and ana both get what they want, mickey is powerless before his daughter and psedo-husband, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point Mickey wasn't surprised that his boyfriend and daughter were trying to pull a fast one. But couldn't they have done it with something that required a little less commitment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What Was Agreed To

In all honesty Mickey should have known the Ian and Ana were plotting something as soon as they got to the shelter. Especially since Ana shot in the direction of the cat room and Ian shot in the direction of the dog kennels. Their plan had been to divide and conquer from the very start.

Mickey wasn't sure who to go after first, but he figured that Gallagher could take care of himself so he jogged after Ana and entered the cat room. His daughter was sitting on the floor surrounded by felines.

They started twining themselves around Mickey's legs as soon as he walked in, meowing and clawing at him with affectionate, but painful, paws. He resisted the urge to swat and nudge their bodies out of the way, instead trying to wade through them to get to Ana.

When he finally reached her he swooped down and picked her up, perching her on his hip before saying sternly,

"Hey little miss. What do we not do whenever we go somewhere new?"

She looked at the flooring before mumbling,

"Don't go anywhere without Daddy or Papa."

Nodding at her he said quietly,

"I ain't angry, okay? But you can't run off like that without one of us, alright? And besides we came here for a dog. No body said anything about cats."

She looked up at him with a pout before wriggling down and walking over to one of the cages. Inside was a small tortoiseshell kitten, meowing and sticking it's paws through the bars at Ana. After petting the small cat for a few moments she looked over at Mickey and said quietly,

"But Molly really likes me. And she'll be lonely if we don't take her home with us. Please Daddy? Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleaseee?"

Mickey gave her a look for a moment before saying,

"Look. You're the one who's gotta ask Papa for the cat. I don't think he likes them too much. So if you can sell him then I'm in, okay?"

Ana smiled, and it was a mega watt. It was one of the things she's picked up from being around Ian all her life and Mickey would be lying if he said he didn't love seeing the redhead's mannerisms come to life on his daughter's face.  

 She threw her arms around his neck and squealed,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you Daddy!"

Mickey smirked and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before turning around and carrying her out while saying,

"Yeah, me too squirt. Now let's see what kinda trouble Papa's gotten into without us around."

She giggled before having him set her down on the floor and following him outside to where Ian was looking at dogs. If Mickey thought Ana in the cat room was bad then he hadn't even come close to seeing the look of rapture on her face when she saw all the canines staring at her through the links of the kennels.

Ian was stopped at the end of the row, patting a nice looking Labrador on the head, but Ana had eyes for one dog only. And when Ana set her eyes on something she usually got it.

In the middle of the row was a puppy. How it could be called a puppy Mickey had no idea. It was huge. Almost the size of some of the full grown dogs. Ana raced right over, shoving her hands into the kennel to pet the white and brown striped and spotted dog. Ian gave the Lab a final look and pat before coming over to stand by Mickey.

Taking the other man's hand in his Ian looked at the puppy Ana was fascinated with and said quietly,

"Thank God we bought a house with a big backyard. Could you imagine having a Great Dane in that apartment?"

Mickey laughed at the thought before raising his unoccupied hand to flag down an attendant as he stated,

"Well good news. Not only are we getting a huge ass dog, but Ana wants one of the cats too. A kitten. She already named it Molly. I told her it was up to you."

Ian shoulder checked him slightly and laughed before saying,

"So it's up to me if we get a cat? C'mon Mick that's not fair."

Shrugging Mickey watched the volunteer take the puppy out so that Ana and he could play more freely before noting,

"Life ain't fair Firecrotch. All I know is that we just adopted a giant ass dog and a cat. And that you're the one who gets to clean up if they have accidents in the house. Right?"

Ian grumbled slightly but leaned over to kiss Mickey on the cheek and whispered,

"Of course dear. Whatever you say."

Ana and the puppy plodded over to the couples side. The little girl looked up at her fathers and said confidently,

"Daddy, Papa. This is Jake. Can we take him home? Please? Please, please, please, please?"

Ian crouched down and rubbed the puppy behind his ears slightly before stating,

"Daddy has also informed me that we're getting a kitten as well?"

Ana grew shy then, staring at her feet as she said quietly,

"Only if you want to Papa. Daddy said you don't like cats. And I don't wanna make you sad."

Ian laughed heartily before replying,

"Of course not sweetie. One cat coming right up. You named her Molly, if I recall correctly?"

Ana nodded and the shelter employee came up and said to Mickey,

"If one of you wants to take Jake then the other and I can go into the cat room to get Molly if you want."

The older man nodded and jerked his head at Ian, motioning for him to take the dog from Ana. As the trio walked towards the front desk Mickey had to make a pit stop to retrieve Molly from her cage and put her into a transport box.

At the front desk Ana was busy sitting on the floor with Jake and Molly while Ian and Mickey filled out all the important paperwork.

By the time they'd filled everything out Ana was slumped against the dog, running her fingers through his bristly fur, and very near to falling asleep.

Ian took the dog and cat while Mickey picked up Ana and gently deposited her in the back seat. Jake jumped right in next to her while the cat sat on the floor in her little box.

As Ian started the engine and rolled out of the parking lot he caught Mickey's eyes with his own. They shared a smile before glancing in the back to see Jake with his head on Ana's lap, dozing softly.

Waiting for his the red light to turn green Ian leaned over in his seat to give Mickey a small kiss on the lips. The thug accepted the affection but looked confused and asked,

"What was that for Firecrotch?"

Ian shrugged slightly and simply twined their fingers together over the center console and said quietly,

"Nothing. I guess I just feel pretty happy about today, that's all. Even though we are coming back with one extra mouth to feed that we didn't plan on. But what're you gonna do, right?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please stalk me on tumblr at second-rate-handjobs . tumblr .com
> 
> also for the dog look up a brindlequin great dane   
> for the cat look up tortoiseshell cat


End file.
